


Under Mysterious Moonlight

by LuxiaValentina



Series: Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, NSFW, Readers POV, Saving People Hunting Things, Sexual Content, Supernatural Love Story, your pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxiaValentina/pseuds/LuxiaValentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You grew up hunting with your sister and eventually she hunted with one John Winchester, leading to you meeting Dean. Story begins previous to Season 1, so you'd be around 20 in this chapter and chronologically I'll skip around a bit in the future, but just bear with me. I'm not sure how much I'll pursue this story, but hopefully it's a good one, I apologize if it's not the most perfect thing ever :) </p><p>"____" Denotes your name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You hit the ground with an audible crash, your boots skidding against the gravel as you tried to catch yourself. You slammed to a stop against the chalky, rotting wall.

 

“Oh, you’re going to regret that, you-“ A cold hand on your throat cut you off, choking the words from your mouth. The blood pounding in your ears picked up tempo as your circulation was restricted. Grasping at the pistol on your waistband, you kicked off the wall to steady yourself and drew your weapon in one motion. Pulling the trigger caused the violent spirit to evaporate, leaving you gasping on the floor.

 

“Bitch…” You muttered, staggering to your feet as fast as you could. The necklace was in the dresser across the room, a simple fix to a vengeful spirit that had been plaguing the inn of the small town of Auvergne for years. Ripping the drawer open you saw the cursed silver locket, winking tauntingly at you in the moonlight. You held your breath as you snatched it up, turning to bolt out of the room before she came back.

 

Out in the yard of the inn, you tossed the locket into the fire pit, dumping a liberal amount of salt in after. You felt the cold air before you knew where her spirit was, the mangled, jealous wife of the first inn-keeper back for vengeance on any woman who set foot on her property. Gritting your teeth you reached for your matches and struck the entire book without hesitation. Just as you were about to let go, she hit you telepathically from the side, snapping your shoulder in a bad way and sending you once again into the air. You smashed into an old fountain, popping something in your pelvis. Unintentional tears filled your eyes as you pawed your coat pocket with your good arm, praying your zippo was within reach. The wretched, hateful hissing that came from the spirits mouth was nearing as she prepared to strangle you, then remove your eyes, “for daring to look at her husband” as the old tale went.

 

Her cold hands fastened their grip around your neck, the joy in her deranged eyes sickening you as you realized the lighter was sitting in the cup holder of your truck. The vice on your throat tightened as she leered above you, drawing the life right out of you. Lights flashed before your eyes for the last time as consciousness began to fade and darkness called your name.

 

“Not today you dusty old hag!” A deep voice yelled, sounding so far off to you. Shrill screaming ensued and the pressure from around your neck finally released. You rapidly faded to black.

 

Cold, obnoxious ice water slapped you from your slumber and you bolted upright, gasping.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” You screamed, gasping in shock and shaking water from your eyes. You were met with a raised eyebrow and amusement filled green eyes, both of which you were extremely familiar with.

 

“Morning sunshine!” The cheery, carefree smirk that followed made you even angrier.

 

“Dean, what the actual hell are you doing here? Where am I?” You winced as you realized your shoulder was still tender from the melee.

 

“Well, 1. Saving your sweet ass and 2. In the bed of your own truck, where else?”

 

“Oh. Well, thanks for the first thing. Go figure the one hunt that Ariel needs to be gone for is the one I slip up on and die.” You looked down at your hands sheepishly, picking at your turquoise nail polish.

 

‘Hey, almost died. Thanks to me that didn’t happen. “ He winked and nudged your shoulder accidentally, causing you to inhale sharply. "Shit, sorry ___... I'm sorry. So, uh, where is your sister anyways?” He asked while scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“Funeral. For her mom. You can’t salt and burn cancer.” You muttered bitterly, breathing air out in a tense sigh.

 

“Sorry sweetheart. I know she was like a mom to you too...” He wrapped his arm around you carefully.

 

“Thanks, babe.” You mumbled. “Speaking of families, where’s John?”

 

“I don’t know, he just said he had a hunting trip that they wanted him specifically for. I had another job going at the time, so the details were a little sparse.”

 

“Weird…” You mumbled, sighing as you leaned your head on his chest. “Thank you for saving me, how’d you even know where I was?”

 

“Eh, poked around where I knew you were staying and figured you’d find the nearest job you could. When you weren’t answering your phone I figured I outta head out to the inn, I was on my way to your motel room before that anyways.” He kissed your forehead and placed his hand on your cheek. “Glad I did.”

 

“Me too.” You smiled and looked up into his eyes, the moonlight illuminating them brilliantly. Seconds passed before you spoke again,  “Dean, I-"

 

“Nah, you don’t wanna say what you’re about to say baby. Trust me.” He dropped his hand and looked away from you, out into the cornfield you were parked next to. “It doesn’t end well when people say that to me…” He let out a short laugh.

 

“Dean Winchester, you just saved my life. Even if you didn’t, I’ve known you long enough to know that I want to say it. I love you, no matter what you think happens to women who love you, it doesn't change the fact that I do.” You turned his chin gently so that he was looking at you again. He smiled in a way that made him look like he was half wincing.

 

“I love you too, _____." He shook his head and laughed in frustration, "I’ve tried to keep away and mind my own damn business, but you and I both know how that turns out. It ain’t ever just a hookup, even if I wanted to forget you, I couldn’t.”

 

He slowly pressed his lips to yours and it was there, under the moonlight that you knew your heart would never be the same. Yours forever his and his forever yours, you both melted into each other, body heat warming you in the cold night air. You had fucked in the bed of the truck many times, but never in a way quite so desperately passionate. He was gentle with your injuries yet rough enough that you couldn't think straight and all you could do was remember to breathe. After you parted ways for the night, when you were driving back to your motel room after dropping him at his car, you could sense that something was off. It was later that you realized that no matter how unintentional, his desperate intimacy was an indicator that somehow, he knew this would be the last time you would see each other for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 1: Vampy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the slow start, hope you enjoy :)

-Chapter Two-

 

Year 2013 (Eight Years Since Prologue)

 

The hum of your truck was relaxing as you journeyed up the highway in northern Oklahoma. Ariel was talking on the phone and painting her toes as you drove, gathering any info she could,

 

“So this nest, pretty big trouble in Kansas, huh?” She asked, nonchalantly, adjusting her foot placement on the black dashboard, “Oh, really, and they think they have it handled?” You heard the voice on the other end but couldn’t understand the words exactly.

 

“Hey! Watch your brush it’s about to drip!” You scolded, “We ran out of nail polish remover last week, I don’t have time to scrub the dashboard again.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, stop your whining I got it. Sorry, Garth, ____’s complaining as usual. Anyways, you sure they’ve got it covered, I mean, we’re right there… Alright well, let me know if you hear of anything else we can take down while we’re over this way, we were already almost in Kansas when you called back. Okay, thanks!” She hung up and set her phone in the cup holder, settling back in to finish her left foot.

 

“If someone’s already got it handled, where to next?” You broke open a box of your favorite candy, attempting to keep your eyes on the road whilst pouring some into your hand, quickly assuaging the hunger gnawing at your stomach.

 

“I thought we might see a movie and swing by that restaurant in Wichita that you like, if you’re up for it. We still have a decent bit of cash left from that job we pulled in Indy, wouldn’t it be nice to see that new Nicholas Sparks movie?” She nudged you, knowing you didn’t like seeing romantic movies with her. You groaned and shook your head, sighing in defeat once she gave you the ‘you’re going missy’ look.

 

“I guess, but you can’t cry in the theater, okay? Just do it at night when you’re falling asleep like a normal person.”

 

“Hey, I’m thirteen years older than you, you should be respecting your elders!” She snapped, closing the bottle of nail polish and settling back for a nap. “But, alright. Sounds good to me.” You smiled, leaning your foot on the gas and heading your way to Wichita.

 

 

“That movie was pretty good.” You said through bites of dinner. Your favorite dish, _____, was the best thing you’d had in a long time, it beat the processed, bagged sustenance that you usually had to survive on during long jobs.

 

“Yeah,” Ariel snuffled loudly as she crunched on a chip, eyes still puffy, “It was.”

 

“Oh Lord, come on Ari, we’re in public…” You sighed, a blush creeping across your cheeks as people looked your direction, interested at the sight of two women at the bar, one shoveling food in her face and the other sniveling over chips and dip. You looked down at your food and ignored the onlookers, instead basking in the sweet comfort of not being in a vehicle for the night.

 

The sound of a pool game going on next to you was enough to lull you to sleep, the cheerful clinking of beer bottles from the players a pleasant alternative to staring at the endless stretches of roads in the Midwest. Those two sounds together jarred a memory in your mind, making you pause midway through the bite you had just taken, loss grasping at your heart. You remembered those two noises as the definition of the last relationship you’d had, anger quickly replacing the sadness as you remembered the weeks of phone silence after you’d last seen him. The worry in your heart had crept into your mind at night, unleashing rivulets of endless tears as you’d assumed the worst for the first month; then disgust when you realized he was alive.

 

When Dean finally answered his phone, he’d explained that things were getting hairy for him and that he was hunting with his brother again, but couldn’t safely see you for a while. You tried to get more out of him but he said he was being watched by some girl demon and hung up. That was the last you’d heard from him in the past 8 years, something that irked you to this day.

 

“_____!” Ariel elbowed you in the ribs, “Have you been listening?!”

 

“What, no, why?” You swallowed your bite and glared at her, massaging the sore spot in your ribs that she had just created.

 

“Listen!” She hissed, making eyes towards the guys who had taken up at the table behind you.

 

“Yeah,” One of the men chuckled, “That one bled like a stuck pig, but damn did she taste good.” The rest of them burst into appreciative laughter at his statement. You made a disgusted face and took one more bite of your dinner before turning to your sister.

 

“Looks like work found us.” You whispered, raising your eyebrows.

 

“We’ll definitely be staying in Wichita tonight,” Ariel smiled widely, the prospect of a hunt cheering her out of her movie induced sadness.

 

An hour later, you were paid up and had moved to a booth near the rear exit, waiting for the vamps to pick their prey. These were group hunters, leading you to the assumption that they were fairly newly turned since they were sticking together like fledglings. Ariel was texting off and on, something uncharacteristic of her.

 

“The fuck are you doing? Pay attention” You mumbled, sipping your coke to hold back the excitement you felt at being able to hunt as a coping mechanism for your earlier forlorn feelings about Dean.

 

“I am, I’m just texting this guy I hunted with a while back, he’s got questions.” She put the phone down and looked up, “If these losers would hurry up, I swear, bloodsuckers must like the foreplay or something…”

 

“What guy are you texting?” You asked, curiosity getting the better of you.

 

“You don’t know him, he’s a couple years older than you.” She said, stirring her ice water.

 

“Ooooooh.” You smirked, “Still younger than you, you're going for cougar status now.”

 

“Oh Lord, ew no not like that. I met him on the hunt I went on when you were getting your appendix out. And before you ask, yes JUST a hunt.” She looked up and slammed her hands down on the table. “Shit! They must’ve been slipping out the back door when you were asking me stupid questions, lets go!”

 

Out in the alleyway behind the bar, you heard the threesome of vamps with two surely underage girls, giggling in ignorance of what they were about to experience. Splitting up, the two of you flanked them, waiting until they were completely wrapped up in their helpless meals to strike. The first one went down like a sack of bricks, Ariel decapitating him before he knew what had hit him, the other two startled, dropping the sobbing girls to the ground. That was when you struck, leaping off the stack of drink crates you’d been kneeling on, landing behind the taller of the two vampires and yelling at the two disheveled girls,

 

“Run! Get the hell out of here!” You wrapped your hand in his blonde hair, pulled his head back and brought your blade around, slicing his head clean off. The girls ran, screaming and sobbing towards the alley entrance, you dropped the now headless vamp body from your arms and pivoted to where your sister was grappling with the last one, who was pinning her to the wall his face inches from her. “Drop her, leech!” You pulled razor wire out of your pocket and jumped on his back, wrapping it tight around his neck. He began laughing, smacking Ariel’s head into the brick wall before dropping her to the ground. He propelled backwards on top of you, crushing the air from your lungs and connecting the occipital region of your skull with the asphalt. You saw stars as you found yourself gasping for air, wondering if a rib had cracked.

 

“Little hunter bitch! You may be able to kill my fledglings, but I’ve been around far to long to be slain by you two.” He kicked you in the ribs, causing you to lose your breath completely. Wheezing, you looked up and saw him moving back towards Ariel. Dazed, but awake, she leapt to her feet, glaring at him intently before she swung her machete upwards, attempting to bring his short-lived blaze of glory to an end. He dodged, then snarled, ready to bring hell down upon her.

 

You lay there, trying to reverse your shallow breathing, when you heard the sound of boots coming down the alley.

 

 _What now?_ You were thinking, meekly. If it was more vamps, you were hoping your sister had enough in her to fend them off, since you weren’t sure you could get up. _I live through all the shit I’ve been through in my life to die from a fucking vamp attack?_ You could’ve kicked yourself from the frustration.

 

“Hey, douchebag! Step away from the girl. See Sammy I knew we heard-“ The boots stopped behind you, noticing you trying to sit up. Seeing the two men enter the area, the elder vamp sized them up, huffing and backing away from your sister.

 

“I don’t have time for you two fools. You already took out that nest in Conway. I’m not stupid, I know I’m outnumbered.” He spun around and took off towards the fence at the other end of the alley.

 

“She’s hurt we don’t have time to track him down right now Dean.” Sam kneeled over you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, _____, are you okay?” Ariel sounded worried and she came to kneel beside you.

 

“Wait, _____… Didn’t we used to know with you when we were younger?” Sam came to a soft realization.

 

“Just shut up and help her Sam!” Dean’s voice immediately attracted your attention.

 

“I’m fine…” You whispered, taking a deeper breath to ensure the lung wasn’t collapsed. “Just really fucking hurts.”

 

“_____, are you sure?” Sam helped you sit up carefully, Ariel steadying you from the other shoulder. Looking up at the boots standing a bit further away from you, you slowly ran your eyes up until they met the intense green pair you remembered.

 

“Yeah. I’m great. I think my ribs are just bruised…” You pushed them both off of you and tried to stand, falling back immediately. “Or not.”

 

“Hey, let me help you-“ Dean leaned towards you.

 

“No! I got it, Ari help me!” You stubbornly snatched at your sister and glared in the older brothers direction. Sam gave him a judgmental look and helped you up as well.

 

“So… I’m guessing hunting wasn’t all you two got up to after I left…” Sam mumbled, scratching his head and looking at his brother.

 

“You could definitely say that.” Ariel said, earning another glare from you. “Seeing as she’s okay, though, maybe we should all get going before that creep comes back with more of his fangy friends?”

 

“Great suggestion.” Dean barked, adopting an awkward gruffness. Sam raised an eyebrow at him,

 

“Yeah, do you two already have a place to stay?” He asked politely.

 

“No, just the truck, but since _____’s probably not supposed to be driving with freshly bruised ribs we should probably get her a bed for the night.” Ariel motioned to you, “Let’s go sweetie. You guys want to join us for a couple drinks? I’m buying since your presence was enough to scare the vamp off, and I’m sure a drink would help her shake the shock of this off.”

 

“Ari!” You snapped, looking at her pointedly.

 

“Hey, if Sam’s up for it I think we have some catching up to do.” Dean smiled at Ariel, pausing before he gave you a more meaningful look.

 

“Fine.” You muttered, angrily limping toward the exit to the alleyway. “But I want a booth, not a table.”

 

“Anything for you, Princess!” Ariel called, giggling as you flipped her off.

 

 

A couple hours-and a few Vicodin-later you were feeling a million times better. Given, you _had_ been sipping vodka cokes too, so you were feeling more chipper in general. Dean had been staring at you all night, but since you refused to directly speak to him he had finally had enough after his sixth beer.

 

“_____. Outside, please?” He asked, glaring at his beer.

 

“Uhm…” You looked sideways at your sister who was showing Sam old pictures of her and their father. “I… guess…” You immediately felt a rush of panic, betting it was the vodka agreeing more than it was you.

 

Outside, the slow traffic passing made it a bit difficult to concentrate, especially when he stood closer to you to be heard. “Listen, _____, I’m really sorry, okay? I know I said I was in those voicemails I left you, but I want you to know that I really am. And I don’t apologize to just anybody.” You stared at your fingers, picking at the polish to distract yourself from the tears you were feeling prick at the edges of your eyes. “_____?” Dean reached out for you, taking your hand gently, “Why didn’t you ever call me back?”

 

“I… I don’t know Dean, but don’t act like you were desperately missing me or anything, I know how you are. I’m sure there’ve been hundreds of women since me. There’s been guys since you too, but not as many I’m sure.”

 

“Didn’t desperately miss you? Are you shitting me? I called you every day I could, I didn’t want Meg or Crowley, or anyone to find out about you. You were the one I wanted safe, the one I would’ve given up my life for, hell the one I talk about to Sam whenever I’ve had too many and can’t keep it in anymore. Even if I was dating anyone else it was never as deep as it was with you. I love you, _____. There ain’t anyone else I’d be groveling to like some teenager outside a bar in the middle of the night!” He finished, almost yelling. When he finally stopped he gave you a rageful glare of frustration and shook his head.

 

“Dean, I-“

 

“Just because you didn’t return any of my calls or texts doesn’t mean I’m a loser piece of shit.” He snapped, “I shouldn’t have just taken off, but my dad was in trouble and you didn’t stay in touch either.”

 

“What are you talking about?! You only called once! And I didn’t get a single text!” You shouted back.

 

“Well that’s total crap, get your phone records out sweetheart, I’ve called you hundreds of times!”

 

“No you didn’t!” You threw your hands up in exasperation. “There’s no way Dean, I haven’t gotten anything since 2007!”

 

“Well, I don’t know what else to tell you. Here, let’s test this out then, shall we?” He pulled his phone up and punched in a quick text, surly expression molded into his features. You made a snarky face and held your phone up, waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

 

“Uh…. Did you press send?” You asked

 

“Of course I pressed send, I’m not that old I know how to send a freakin text message!” He snarled.

 

“Well, I didn’t get it.” You said haughtily. “So maybe your phones broken, what a piece of junk.” That last vodka coke seemed to be making you a little snappy, you began noticing.

 

“Your phones the one that’s broken. I don’t know whats going on, but at least believe me now that I’ve been trying, _____. Alright? Through everything Sammy and I have been through, I haven’t forgotten you, not for a single second of any day. No matter who I was with or what I was doing.” He gripped your arm, pulling you into his chest. “Even if you don’t want to forgive me, just let me hold you for a minute." He paused, breathing calmly, "I wasn’t sure I’d ever get to feel this again.” He mumbled into your hair, pressing a kiss into your temple. You sighed, allowing a catharsis of pent up anger escape from your heart, surprised by how quickly eight years of bitterness could dissipate when you were finally with him. 

 

“Alright, Dean. I still want to know why I didn’t get any of these messages, to know who’s causing this, but, alright. You can touch me again, I give in, I can’t hate you forever no matter how hard I try anyways…” You felt a tear run down your cheek as you wrapped your arms around him slowly, absorbing the feeling of his warm chest again. “But I don’t know if I can go through what I went through the first time again…” You choked out, turning your face into his shirt to disguise the tears.

 

“We won’t, baby. I promise. I’ll figure this phone situation out, and we’ll never be cut off again, okay? Sam can fix it, if I can’t.” He pulled your head up by your chin and looked you dead in the eyes. “Come here.” He leaned his face into yours and kissed you forcefully, warming your soul for the first real time in eight years. 

 

"Take me somewhere. Now." You mumbled, forehead resting against his.

 

"Yes ma'am." Dean smiled. 

 

End Chapter Two


End file.
